The invention relates to electrical circuit arrangements, and more particularly to circuit arrangements for protecting electrical equipment against overload or for protecting against overload mechanical equipment, such as a linkage, driven by electrical equipment such as by an electrical motor or an electrically controlled pneumatic actuator. The protection may involve cutting off or reducing the electric current, at least momentarily, to the electrical equipment.